The Potter Family - Secrets Revealed
by Times of Bliss
Summary: It is the start of the summer holidays and secrets are about to be revealed. Warnings: HarryxAlbusSeverus, GinnyxJamesSirius. Chan. Slash. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Potter Family (HJPxASP, GPxJSP and others soon to be revealed)

**A/N:** My third Pottercest story featuring established pairs and new ones. It will make more sense if you have read the first two stories in this series :)

**Warnings:** Chan, slash, incest and loads of drama. Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike chan, slash and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? Good! For the rest of you, please proceed, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

- Story Start -

It was the middle of the summer holidays, James having completed his fourth year at Hogwarts, Albus, his third, and Lily her first.

After breakfast one Sunday morning, Lily helped her mother to clear the table since she was the last one down. She wasn't allowed to use magic at home so Ginny levitated the used plates and cutlery over to the sink where Lily washed them by hand, half listening to her parents' chatter as they sat at the kitchen table.

When Ginny reminded Harry that they were having dinner at The Burrow tonight, Lily blinked. She had almost forgotten about Uncle George's latest invention! He had passed it to her three days ago when they visited the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley, with instructions to test it out, and was sure to ask her about the results tonight.

As soon as she finished the dishes, Lily ran upstairs to her room to get it. She then went in search of her two brothers and found them in the living room. James was stretched out on the long sofa, leaning against one arm and immersed in his latest copy of The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Albus was scrunched up at the other end, busy with his sketchpad.

"James, hold your chin up, please. James!"

Both boys looked up to see Lily standing in front of them, holding out a transparent glass ball in her hand. It was about the size of a tennis ball.

"Why? What is that?"

"It's Uncle George's latest invention," Lily replied patiently. "Chin up, please."

Shrugging, James did as she asked, allowing her to hold the ball under his chin. When he held his comic book up to eye level so that he could continue reading it, Albus gave Lily a small smile. All three of them were used to being test subjects for new products from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Their grandparents and parents had agreed to this on condition that Uncle George and Uncle Ron test all products on themselves first, and none of them were anything that had to be inhaled, ingested or would cause harm in any way, even if temporarily.

Albus watched as a bright green glow lit up the inside of the glass ball. He put down his sketchpad, knowing his turn was next.

"What does green mean, Lil?" he asked.

Lily had pulled back the ball and was frowning at it.

"That I get to keep my Seeker position next term?" James suggested with a grin.

Lily shook her head, still frowning. She shook the ball a few times and when it turned transparent again, took a step closer to Albus and held it out. Without a word, he tipped his head back and allowed her to place the ball under his chin.

When she pulled it back, it was glowing green again.

"Hey, it's green for me too," Albus commented. "So what does it mean?"

Lily sighed, looking disappointed.

"I guess this one doesn't work. I'll ask Uncle George tonight for a new one to test."

She turned to go, but James reached out and snagged her sleeve.

"Wait, at least tell us what colour it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah," Albus agreed, his curiosity piqued. Every single invention they had tested from their uncles' shop for the past two years had been flawless.

"Well, it's supposed to turn blue. It did for me." Lily placed the now transparent ball under her chin for a few seconds and then held it out. A soft blue glow had lit up its insides.

"And that means...?" James prompted in exegerated tones, rolling his eyes at Albus who gave a shrug in return.

"Our respective genders? Blue for girl and green for boys?" Albus guessed.

Lily shook her head and bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well?" James asked impatiently, his eyes already straying to the comic book in his lap.

"Blue means you're innocent... a - a virgin, and green means you're not," Lily blurted out, her words almost running together.

James and Albus froze and stared up at her for a long moment. Then they turned to each other, not quite meeting each other's eyes.

"I... guess this one's faulty then," James said in a casual if strained tone.

"Yeah, has to be," Albus agreed at once, looking a bit uneasy.

Lily was too relieved that they weren't teasing her about her blush to notice. She shrugged and moved towards the door.

"I'll get another one from Uncle George tonight at the Burrow. We'll test it in front of him so he can see the results for himself."

With those words, Lily went out, leaving her two brothers still sitting on the sofa. James moved first, slapping his comic book shut and jumping up, his expression tense.

"I need to talk to mum," he muttered and left the room.

Albus swallowed and rested his trembling hands on his sketchbook, his elfin face pale.

"And I need to talk to dad," he whispered.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and just click on follow, type a quick review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy this next chapter and please review :)

3 Feb - Thank you, Roselle, for your wonderful reviews! Apologies for the timeline confusion for each pairing. I hope the following calendar helps:

Year 2018 - Harry and Albus first made love on Christmas Eve during Albus' 2nd year.  
>Year 2019 - Ginny and James first made love during the summer holidays after James' 3rd year.<br>Year 2020 - Lily Luna tests the virginity detector during the summer holidays after her first year. By this time, Harry & Al have been intimate for 1.5 years, and Ginny & James for 1 year.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"Mum?"

Still smiling at what Harry had said, Ginny turned to see James standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I... talk to you? For a moment?"

"What is it, son?" Harry asked, putting down his mug and preparing to stand up.

By then, James' subdued tone and tense expression had set off alarm bells in Ginny's mind. She stood up, placing a hand on Harry's arm to stay him.

"Finish your coffee, I'll see what he wants," she said. "Let's go to your room, James."

Harry nodded and leaned back, lips quirking in a smile. James preferred confiding in Ginny, the way Albus preferred coming to him. He picked up his mug and took a sip.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up to see Albus standing in the doorway.

"Sure, Al, come here."

Albus shook his head. He looked worried, his fingers twisting together. "Not here. Somewhere... private."

The meaningful look from those bright green eyes made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"Where's Lily?" he asked carefully.

"In her room," Albus answered at once.

Harry nodded and stood up, coffee forgotten.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested, not realising his words had almost mirrored Ginny's.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"Is that what it does? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, her tone sharp with shock.

"That's what Lily said," James replied, the tense look on his face more pronounced now that he was alone with his mother behind a locked door and a privacy charm. He continued pacing up and down in the space between his and Albus' beds, hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets.

Sitting on Albus' bed, Ginny closed her eyes, cursing under her breath. She had never thought George and Ron would come up with _such _an invention - testing one's virginity, of all things! She wanted to firecall them and tell them off, before stating that her children would no longer be their testers, but that would only raise more questions. James was only fourteen, fifteen late this year; he was expected to still be innocent... in this, at least.

"We'll come up with a story," she said heavily. Her heart sank, never had that adage 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave...' seemed more real to her than now. She had never had reason to outright lie to Harry or anyone else so far.

Early this year, right after Christmas break, she had been promoted to Lead Tester at the Quidditch broom manufacturing company she worked at. Since then, she had travelled overseas three times as part of her work, spending two or three days away each time. It was exciting, getting to meet their foreign subsidiaries, looking at different materials and spells used, different production methods, experiencing new cultures, people and food.

Still, the highlight of each day was retiring to her hotel room at night and waiting for James to arrive by portkey. To avoid detection, she always insisted on two things - staying at a Muggle-run hotel, laughingly citing that her father's love for all things Muggle things had rubbed off on her, and scheduling her trips on Thursdays or Fridays so that James' studies wouldn't be disrupted by lack of sleep. He would spend the nights with her, both of them making love long into the night before returning to Hogwarts at dawn and crashing to bed where he would sleep half the day away.

Harry never seemed to mind these trips abroad and would urge Ginny to make the most of them each time, telling her to experience everything - food, culture, sights - except young and available wizards. Ginny would laugh and tease him in turn, telling him he could go out on those nights she weren't home to have a drink with Ron or Neville, only he was to return home alone.

These company trips were a Godsend. Last year, Ginny could only meet James during Hogsmeade weekends once term started. She would Apparate the two of them to a small Muggle town and under a Glamour charm, rent a room for a few hours, pretending to be a weary single mother and son to anyone curious enough to ask.

"That I have a girlfriend at school?"

Ginny blinked and looked up. Then she nodded slowly. "Yes. The ball doesn't do anything except change colour, right? So it shows you're not a... virgin," thanks to her, "but not who you've been-"

Unable to complete the sentence, she shook her head and swallowed hard. When her eyes stung, she curled her trembling hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to ground herself.

"... not who I've been making love with for the past year," James said quietly. He was crouched down in front of her now, face turned up to hers, brown eyes solemn yet intense.

Ginny nodded numbly, her breath catching in her throat when he reached up to frame her face with surprisingly gentle hands.

"Don't you feel guilty, mum," he whispered. "I don't. I never have."

"Oh, James...!"

Ginny lunged forward, throwing her arms around her eldest son and hugging him tightly. She prayed they would come out of this all right, without Harry or Albus or Lily or anyone else finding out.

"It'll be all right, mum," James whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "Maybe this invention doesn't work correctly and never will."

Ginny shook her head, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

"I think it does, love," she whispered back. "Your uncles are very good at what they do and you told me that the ball turned blue for Lily, the way it should."

James pulled back and regarded her with a frown.

"Yes, but it also turned green for Al."

Ginny blinked again. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello and thank you again for your reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy this next chapter and do let me know what you think :)

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

In the master bedroom of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Is that what it does? Are you sure?" Harry asked, his hands tightening on Albus' shoulders almost to the point of pain.

"That's what Lily said," Albus replied, the worried look on his face more pronounced now that he was alone with his father behind a locked door and a privacy charm.

Sitting on his bed, Harry closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Letting his children test the safer products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes was one thing; letting them test a virginity detector was quite another. Of course Albus would fail this particular test! Why the hell hadn't Ron said anything about this when they met up at the Leaky Cauldron the other day?

The answer was obvious, of course. Albus was just thirteen, turning fourteen later this year. He was expected to still be innocent, like James and Lily.

"We'll have to come up with a story," Harry said heavily, his heart sinking. He had never had reason to outright lie to Ginny or anyone else so far.

Her promotion at work back in January had given him the opportunity to spend time alone with Albus. He did meet his mates for a drink but he also made sure to return home by eleven where he would wait for Albus to arrive by portkey. The two of them would make love long into the night before Albus returned to Hogwarts at dawn and crashed to bed where he would sleep until noon.

Ginny's trips were a Godsend. Last year, Harry and Albus could only meet once before the summer break, thanks to Ginny's invitation to an all night party thrown by the Holyhead Harpies in March, who swore their new brooms had helped them get into the Quidditch World Cup semifinals. After the new school term started, Harry and Albus made use of Hogsmeade weekends, Apparating to a remote Muggle town where under a Glamour charm, they would rent a hotel room for a few hours.

"That I have a boyfriend at school?"

Harry opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. The ball doesn't do anything except change colour, right? So it shows you're not a... virgin," thanks to him, "but not who you've been-"

Unable to complete the sentence, he shook his head and exhaled, releasing Albus' shoulders to fist his hands in his lap.

"... not who I've been making love with for the past year and a half," Albus said quietly. He stood between Harry's parted legs, green eyes solemn and intense as he held his father's gaze behind the wire rimmed glasses.

Harry nodded, his breath catching in his throat when small, gentle hands framed his face.

"And I've loved every single minute of it," Albus whispered. "I love you, dad."

"Oh, God, Al...!"

Harry wrapped his arms around his youngest son and held him tightly. He prayed they would come out of this all right, without anyone finding out.

"It'll be all right," Albus whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear. "Maybe this detector will never work the way it's supposed to."

Harry shook his head and pulled back. He rested his hands on Albus' shoulders again, his expression resigned.

"I think it does, Al," he said. "Your uncles' inventions are top notch and you told me that the ball turned blue for Lily, the way it should."

Albus nodded. "Yes, but it also turned green for James."

Harry blinked. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry stared at him.

"Yes!" Albus insisted. "The ball glowed green for James as well!"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, shock rolling through him.

James Sirius Potter _wasn't_ a virgin? He was only fourteen, for Merlin's sake! Fifteen by the end of the year, but still too young to be experimenting with sex!

A tiny voice pointed out that Albus had been twelve when they - Harry squashed that voice flat. He had wanted to have a 'birds and bees' talk with all three children last summer, but Ginny insisted it could wait since James hadn't mentioned anything about having a girlfriend and he wasn't known for keeping secrets.

Now, Harry realised that he should have insisted on that talk, at least with his eldest son. James Sirius Potter was nothing if not curious and impulsive, just like the two late Marauders he had been named after.

Squeezing Albus' shoulders once, Harry stood up, looking determined.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"I think it's time I had a few words with your brother."

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"The ball glowed green for Al?" Ginny parroted James' words.

"Yes!"

Ginny stared at him.

"Yes, mum, I saw it! Al saw it too and so did Lily! That was why she said it didn't work!"

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again, shocked speechless.

Albus Severus Potter _wasn't_ a virgin? He was only thirteen, for Merlin's sake! Fourteen in a few months, but still too young to be experimenting with sex! Or anything for that matter!

A tiny voice pointed out that James had also been thirteen when they - Ginny squashed that voice flat. When Harry said it was time they had a 'birds and bees' talk with their children last summer, she had hastily told him it could wait since all James was interested in was Quidditch. In truth, it was just a week after that incident at the Leaky Cauldron and she feared James might blurt out something that would arouse Harry's suspicion.

Now, she realised that it was Albus whom they should have talked with instead. Albus Severus Potter was nothing if not secretive and careful, just like the two late wizards he had been named after.

Squeezing James' shoulders once, Ginny stood up, looking determined.

"Mum? Where are you going?"

"I think it's time I had a few words with your brother."

_To be continued..._

**Things are heating up. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the drama so far :) Enjoy this next chapter and please review, it's been a hard chapter to write.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Harry cancelled the privacy charm and unlocked the door of the master bedroom.

"Dad, wait!"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Albus coming up to him, green eyes wide and anxious.

"The ball turned green for me too, remember?"

"So?"

"_So?_ Dad, both James and Lily saw that! What if..." Albus swallowed, "what if they told mum?"

"Lily can't have said anything," Harry replied patiently, turning around to face his son. "You told me she went back to her room, and your mother and James are –"

He broke off, an icy ball of dread forming in his stomach for the second time this morning. James had come to the kitchen right before Albus had, saying he wanted to talk to Ginny. What if it was about this?

For a moment, Harry felt panic rising in him. He took a deep breath and forced it down.

No.

If James had wanted to tell on Albus, he would have informed both his parents instead of just one. That must mean he wanted to talk to Ginny about something else and Harry had a pretty good idea of what it was. The ball had glowed green for James too so of course he would be more concerned with protecting his own arse instead of worrying about his brother's.

Yes, that made sense. Nodding to himself, Harry placed his hands on Albus' shoulders and looked into those worried eyes.

"Knowing your brother, Al, he's probably confessing to your mother about what he's been up to at school. Don't worry."

He pressed a quick kiss to Albus' forehead before straightening up.

"But I want to go with you," Albus protested.

"No," Harry decided. "This is between James and me and your mother."

"Please, dad. I want to hear what you have to say to James and I - I also want to hear what he has to say."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Albus was probably empathising with James since their situations were similar; both having lost their virginities and in danger of being found out. Albus was also likely curious to know how his father would handle the situation.

Like a bloody hypocrite, was Harry's wry thought as he sighed and nodded.

"All right. Come on then."

The living room and Lily's room were on the first floor, while the boys' room and the master bedroom were on the second floor, Harry having decided against using Sirius' old room. Albus had always been afraid of the dark so he ended up sharing James' room, something the two of them were still comfortable with.

Harry headed for the end of the hall where his sons' room was, Albus trailing behind him. To their surprise, the door was pulled open as they neared it and Ginny stepped out. She looked a bit taken aback at first and then she nodded at Albus.

"Albus Severus Potter," she said severely, "you have some explaining to do, young man."

Harry's heart sank at the words. Shooting a quick glance at Albus, he saw him staring at Ginny with a trapped look on his face. Hoping to buy him a bit of time, Harry nodded at James who was standing in the doorway.

"James Sirius Potter. You have some explaining to do as well," he said as sternly as he could. He knew he had guessed correctly when James' expression turned guilty as he glanced at his mother.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Ginny could tell from the Albus' expression that he knew what she was talking about. Her heart sank at what it implied – both her sons were no longer innocent and that damned virginity detector was working correctly, as expected.

What she didn't expect was Harry telling James the same thing she had just told Albus. A quick glance at her eldest son showed he had the same trapped expression as his brother's. Ginny felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rising in her throat. They weren't the only guilty ones, she was too.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed that thought down. She may have taken James' innocence a year ago, but she had never forced him in any way. He had made it very clear even then that he knew what sex entailed and that he wanted it. She also knew that he had never regretted his decision or slept with anyone else at school, just her.

She looked at James and gave him a meaningful nod, praying that Harry would believe his fictitious 'I have a girlfriend at Hogwarts' story. Then she turned to her husband and smiled, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

"In that case, you talk to James while I talk to Al," she suggested as calmly as she could.

To her surprise, Harry shook his head.

"No. We should talk to them together," he said.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Seeing that both boys looked guilty as hell, Harry took a deep breath and decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Look, Gin, I can tell that James has already told you about the latest Weasley product Lily used on him and Al earlier. Since we both know Ron and George's products never fail, this can only mean one thing - our sons are in the same situation."

Ginny stared at him for a long moment, her brown eyes wide. Then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "We should talk, the four of us."

Harry turned to Albus and gave him a meaningful nod, hoping like hell that Ginny and James would believe Albus' fictitious 'I have a boyfriend at Hogwarts' story. Then he looked back at Ginny and nodded at the open door behind her, his heart thumping fast inside his chest.

"Let's talk inside," he suggested as calmly as he could. "I don't want Lily to overhear us."

He ushered them inside and closed and locked the door before casting a silencing charm. When he turned around, Ginny was sitting on Albus' bed while their sons sat opposite her on James' bed. They two still looked uneasy and guilty, but Harry knew they weren't the only ones, he was as well.

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought down. He may have taken Albus' innocence more than a year ago, but he had never forced him in any way. Albus had made it very clear even then that he knew what sex was and that he wanted it. Harry also knew that his youngest son had never regretted his decision or slept with anyone else at school, just him.

With that thought in mind, Harry went over to sit beside Ginny, praying that his and Albus' secret would remain just that - a secret.

_To be continued..._

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the 6 week wait. Will do my best to update by end of this month. In the meantime, enjoy the drama and please leave a review to encourage my muse :)

**Warnings: **As always, my stories are for entertainment only and not to be followed or emulated in any way.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Harry could feel how tense Ginny was, sitting beside him with her jeans clad legs close together and her hands clasped between her thighs. Their two sons sat just as stiffly opposite them, James staring at Ginny and Albus at Harry.

When Harry cleared his throat, James' gaze flicked to him.

"James, do you know the purpose of that glowing ball Lily tested on you earlier?"

Again, James' eyes went to Ginny before going back to Harry. He nodded, his brown eyes wary.

"Yes, dad."

"In that case, do you have something to tell us?"

"What about you, Al?" Ginny cut in. "Do _you_ know the purpose of that ball?"

Albus glanced at Harry before looking back at Ginny.

"Yes, mum," he said quietly.

"So you do have something to tell us," Ginny prompted with an expectant look.

To both his parents' surprise, Albus shook his head, his eyes wide.

"No," he said.

"Why not, Al?" Ginny asked, her tone reasonable. "You know you can tell us anything."

Hoping to give Albus a bit of time to pull himself together, Harry nudged Ginny's shoulder.

"Let James tell us his story first," he suggested, but James quickly shook his head as well.

"No," he said.

"Why not, son?" Harry asked. "You know you can tell us anything."

James just shook his head harder.

"I can't, dad. I'm sorry."

Harry frowned. His eldest son had never been afraid of confessing to any of his past misdemeanours before.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as that," Harry told him. "Look, I promise you nothing's going to hit the fan, alright?"

James stared at him and then he swallowed, his defiant expression turning desperate. He turned back to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, mum," he said, his voice not quite steady. "I... I can't."

"What do you-" Harry began, but again, Ginny interrupted him.

"Yes, you can, James," she insisted. "You can. You must!"

James took a deep breath and started to say something and then he shook his head again, looking miserable.

"I can't. I don't want to lie to dad."

Harry stared at him in shock, his heart skipping a beat. What did James mean by that? Why did he have to lie?

"You don't have to lie, son," he said. "Just tell me the truth."

James didn't seem to have heard him.

"Mum?" he whispered.

Harry turned to Ginny and saw her staring back at James, one hand pressed to her mouth and her face pale. His stomach clenched in sudden fear. Whatever had happened to James, Ginny knew about it and for some reason, was trying to cover it up.

"Gin? What's going on?" he asked, his voice growing louder.

"Are you alright, mum? You're white as a sheet!" Albus piped up.

Ginny gave a tiny start and blinked. She quickly pulled her hand down and smiled at them, a forced attempt that looked more like a grimace.

"I-I'm fine. Since James… well, why don't you tell us your story first, Al?"

Albus shrank back immediately, green eyes widening and expression going from concerned to scared in a heartbeat. He swallowed and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry, dad," he whispered. "I can't."

"Can't what, Al?" Ginny asked, a frown pulling her eyebrows together.

Harry barely heard her. His eyes were trained on Albus, his heart beating fast.

"You must, son," he said. "You must."

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny's voice sounded almost frantic.

Tearing his gaze from Albus', Harry looked at her and blinked when he saw the same confused dread he had felt when James said he didn't want to lie. Then he noted the same frightened guilt on their sons' faces and realised that even their dialogs - his with Albus, and Ginny with James - were strangely similar.

His frown deepened. He knew the reason for Albus' fear, but not for James.

Yes, having his parents find out that he had lost his virginity at such a young age was a valid enough reason for James to be worried, but it shouldn't be affecting him to this degree. By the same token, Ginny should be annoyed and vexed with him, not white faced and looking almost... panicked, the same way Harry himself felt.

But what if... what if it wasn't as simple as that?

What if - oh, Merlin – James had been seduced by someone? An older student perhaps, or one of the Hogwarts professors?

Or worse, someone closer to home?

Is that why Ginny was telling him to lie? To protect someone?

Harry shook his head in disbelief or denial, he wasn't sure which, but his suspicions refused to be appeased. His heart was racing now, slamming against his rib cage as more and more questions crowded inside his brain.

Why did James keep looking at Ginny before answering his questions?

Why had Ginny insisted that the sex talk Harry had wanted to have with their children last summer could wait?

Come to think of it, since when were thirteen year old boys interested in nothing but Quidditch?

Each of those questions pointed to a conclusion Harry didn't want to confront, one that was both dreadful and impossible. He shied away from it, but it had taken root in his brain, refusing to be dislodged.

"Ginny?"

Slowly, she turned to him, brown eyes wide and haunted, pale lips trembling. The fact that she looked terrified scared Harry almost as much as his thoughts did.

"You know the true reason why James isn't a virgin, don't you? You're hiding something… aren't you?"

What little colour there was in Ginny's cheeks drained away.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Ginny swallowed as she stared into her husband's green eyes, her heart racing with fear. She should have known it would come to this, that while James had proved he could keep a secret, he was still unable to lie when it counted.

The maternal part of her was pleased by this irrefutable proof that James couldn't lie to her or Harry, but it was overwhelmed by the sheer panic shaking her. She fought to keep it down. All she had to do was tell Harry what James couldn't - that he had confessed to being curious about sex earlier this year and had experimented in school, just a one off thing. All James had to do was nod and agree, and all would be well.

Telling herself all that was easy, but looking into the compelling eyes of the man she had been married to for fifteen years was another thing altogether. It was both disconcerting and humbling to realise that like James, she couldn't lie to Harry either.

The words just refused to come out.

"Gin?" Harry's voice was a mere whisper.

Ginny swallowed again. She had a feeling he already knew somehow, and that there was no point in lying. Her answer slipped out before she could stop it.

"Yes."

_To be continued..._

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello again! Sorry for the delay, my muse was more interested in The Weasley Family this past month. Here is the next chapter at last, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or slash and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Harry felt his stomach lurch and then drop right down to the floor. He shook his head in denial, but Ginny was still staring at him in that terrified manner. It scared him because the Ginny Weasley he knew, loved and was married to was never scared.

_Never._

His mouth moved without his consent, asking a question he didn't want it to. He didn't want to know the answer.

"It's you, isn't it? You and James."

His eldest son. _Their_ son.

Harry didn't want to look at him. He continued staring at Ginny, not even breathing as he waited and prayed for her to burst out laughing and say that this was all just a joke. She gave a jerky nod instead, the tip of her tongue coming out to wet her dry lips. Her brown eyes were wide and apologetic.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered.

With her words, whatever faint hope Harry had harboured crumbled to dust. He turned to James who was even whiter than his mother, hands curled into trembling fists in his lap.

"James Sirius Potter, is this true? Have you been sleeping with your... your mother?" Harry almost choked on the words.

Again, James glanced at Ginny before meeting his father's burning gaze head on. His back was straight and his chin lifted, but his eyes were full of dread and guilt.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry."

The readiness of James' confession, so different from his earlier refusal to lie struck Harry hard. This _was_ the truth.

"Mum? James?" Albus' voice shook. "You two...?"

Harry saw Albus' green eyes dart between Ginny and James, his expression disbelieving. Merlin, what must Al think of his mother and his older brother going behind their backs to have-

Something hot and bitter squirmed inside Harry's stomach at the thought of someone else holding Ginny and touching her, kissing her, making love to her. And to think that someone was his own flesh and blood! He could feel that heat rising swiftly to his chest, burning there.

"Dad?"

Harry blinked and saw Albus staring at him. The secret they shared was showing in his eyes, jumping out at Harry.

"Dad?" Albus whispered again and squirmed a bit. "Are you thinking... what I'm thinking?"

Harry stared back at him, Albus' words causing that burning sensation inside him to subside a bit. Yes, the two of them had a secret too, one as shattering as Ginny and James'.

"Harry?"

As if in slow motion, Harry turned to Ginny. Tears were spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Please say something," she whispered. "Anything..."

Harry could tell that Albus' lost virginity was no longer Ginny's primary concern. She may have suspected something earlier and would probably bring it up at a later date, but right now it was forgotten. He and Albus could work on their story in detail. When the subject came up again and if Albus was still unable to lie, Harry could do it for him.

Or could he?

Staring into the tear filled eyes of the woman he was married to for fifteen years, Harry swallowed and shook his head. Ginny was the one who shared his home and his bed, his laughter and his nightmares. She was the one who loved and understood him, the one who had brought up three wonderful children with him.

He couldn't lie to her. He had cheated on her with Albus, but he couldn't lie to her.

Ginny still had a hand pressing to her mouth. She was starting to sob, her tears falling faster.

It was Harry's chest that ached now, not his stomach. He turned to James and saw that he was crying too, silent tears running down his pale face. They were still his wife and son, his family. He owed them his loyalty and most of all, his honesty.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at Albus and nodded, almost smiling at the relief glowing in those wide green eyes. Then he turned back to Ginny.

"Don't cry, Gin," he said. "I'm sorry too."

Ginny shook her head hard.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," she sobbed.

Harry reached out and curled his fingers around her hand. Slowly, he brought it down from her mouth, ignoring the wetness on her fingers. He reached for her other hand and held it just as tightly.

"Yes, I do," he said quietly. He glanced at his two sons, feeling heat prickle in his cheeks before turning back to his wife.

"James isn't the only one who lost his virginity, Gin. Al did too, remember?"

Ginny's breath hitched and then she blinked. She looked at Albus and frowned before turning back to her husband.

"Y-yes, but that can wait. Harry, please..."

Harry shook his head.

"It can't wait. You see, I'm the one responsible for Al."

The silence that followed was deafening. This time, it was Harry who was stared at by three pairs of eyes, one anxious yet relieved, the other two as shocked as his own has been.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Ginny snatched her hands back, sure she was having a nightmare. Her breath was still hitching, but this latest revelation had driven her guilt and tears away for the moment. She turned to Albus whose face was as white as his brother's, thin arms wrapped around his chest.

"Albus Severus Potter, is this true?" she demanded. "Have you been sleeping with... your father?"

Even to her own ears, the words sounded incredible. She also sounded a bit hysterical, but so what if she was? It was justified!

Again, Albus glanced at Harry before looking at her, seeming to shrink into himself.

"Yes, mum," he whispered.

The readiness of Albus' confession, so different from his earlier refusal to lie struck Ginny hard. This _was_ the truth. She swung back to Harry and narrowed her eyes, fear taking a hasty backseat to accusation and building anger.

"You?" she said, her voice still high. "You and... Al? Merlin! Why? When? How could you do this?!"

Harry held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Look, calm down. We can-"

"Calm _down?!_"

"Yes, mum. Calm down."

Both Harry and Ginny blinked before turning to James. He was leaning forward and frowning, his expression intense as he looked at his mother.

"Mum, it looks like we're in the same boat together," he began and turned to Albus beside him. "All four of us. Right?"

"Right," Albus answered at once. He was blushing, but his nod was resolute. "All four of us."

Stunned into silence, Harry and Ginny stared at them and then at each other.

"I... think they're making sense," Harry finally offered with a lopsided smile. For a moment there, he was ready to hug Al, even James.

"I think you're right," Ginny said, sounding just as surprised. She gave a tentative smile back.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head as he ran trembling fingers through his hair. What a day of revelations this was turning out to be!

"Change places with Al, Gin. I'll explain first and then it'll be your turn. Alright?"

Biting her lip, Ginny nodded, palming away the tears on her cheeks. She stood up and exchanged places with Albus who came over to sit next to Harry, looking even more relieved than before.

Harry could feel him trembling and slid an arm around his shoulders, Albus immediately burrowing closer to his side. He was bemused to see Ginny do the same with James. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. It was time to come clean.

"The first time Al and I got together was on Christmas Eve two years ago," he began.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello again! Thank you for the alerts and favs, and a big Thank You So Much to those who reviewed! :)

There is just one more chapter to go for this arc. I do apologise for the lack of bed action so far, but bear in mind that secrets have been revealed so truths need to be disclosed, betrayal has to be faced and infidelity forgiven before the four Potters can move on to the next stage of acceptance. I just didn't expect the revelations to take so many chapters!

Since Lily isn't really involved, I've changed the story title, but kept the rating due to the taboo topic. I promise the next arc of The Potter Family will have a lot more happy action :)

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or slash and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Telling Ginny how he had taken Albus' virginity one and a half years ago had to be the hardest thing Harry had ever done, harder even than walking to his death in the Forbidden Forest all those years ago. He had to force himself to hold her shocked gaze the whole time, conscious that he was confessing more than just his infidelity.

To be honest, he still wasn't sure of his sexual preferences. He supposed his desire for Albus meant he was bisexual, but then he didn't feel the same way about James. In fact, he had never even _looked_ at another male before whether it was Ron or Neville or any of his other friends or work mates. His first crush had been Cho Chang and then he had fallen for Ginny and that was it. He had never entertained sexual thoughts about anyone else throughout their marriage, much less about any of their three children... until the day before that fateful Christmas Eve when his lips had accidentally touched Albus'.

Knowing Albus was listening intently by his side, Harry confessed he had wondered later that day if it was mere exhaustion on both their parts. After all, Albus had been weak from fever and his futile struggles in the bathtub, while Harry himself had spent two sleepless nights caring for him... but the flash of desire that had risen at that brief kiss was very real.

Throughout his explanation, Ginny never once interrupted him, but her jaw and fists were tightly clenched as if they were the only things keeping her words back. She didn't hide her emotions though - Harry didn't think she could have - and her expressive face and eyes mirrored every bit of shock, disbelief, betrayal and anger she felt.

Harry continued talking, his face pulsing with heat as he doggedly listed each subsequent encounter, acutely conscious of Ginny's betrayed hurt, James' disbelieving and open mouthed stare, and Albus' embarrassed fidgeting. He concluded with the admission that the last time he and Albus were intimate was two months ago during the last Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry had to swallow hard when he finished the confession he never thought he would need to make. It had never felt wrong to have Albus in his arms, but putting all they had done into words - not so much the acts per se, but taking note of Ginny's travelling schedule, sneaking time off during Hogsmeade weekends, checking into nondescript Muggle hotels - it all sounded so _wrong_ now.

In the silence that followed, Harry's body trembled with dread, his heart racing inside his chest. This could very well spell the end of his happy marriage and the worst part was, he didn't even have a good reason for going behind Ginny's back or taking his son's innocence. The only thing he could say in his defense was that it had at least been consensual - he had never forced Albus into this.

Ginny finally shifted her wide eyed gaze to Albus, looking at him as if she didn't recognise him. Harry couldn't blame her, he felt the same way when he looked at James, as if he were a stranger and not his eldest son. Then he realised James was also staring back at him, large brown eyes shadowed with the disappointing realisation that his famous father had feet of clay.

Looking between the two of them now, Harry knew he had toppled off whatever pedestal they had put him on. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Vanquisher of Voldemort. He was a loving husband and a good father... but he wasn't perfect.

It was James who spoke before Ginny did, addressing his brother instead of his father.

"So _that's_ why you never asked where I went during those Hogsmeade weekends - you never went to Hogsmeade either!"

Albus gave a tiny smile and shook his head.

"I did go there each time," he replied. "Just to take a quick walk around the shops and let my friends see me before going to meet Dad."

"We'll go round the whole village one day, Al. I will take you to every single shop, I promise," Harry told him and turned to Ginny, his hands tightly clasped together in his lap.

"Gin, now that you know everything, I just-" he broke off to exhale. "Well, do you want to ask me anything or - or do you want to tell your story first?"

Ginny pressed her lips together, her eyes still looking betrayed and confused as they switched from Harry to Albus and back again. Then she slid off the bed to shuffle on her knees towards Albus, reaching out to take his hands in her trembling ones.

"Al?" Her voice shook. "All those things your father said - are they true?"

Albus nodded at once.

"Yes, mum," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Ginny's eyes filled with fresh tears, but she blinked them away, her eyes intent on her son.

"Tell me truthfully now, please. Do you... do you regret any of it? Having sex with your father?"

Albus' green eyes went wide. He shook his head hard and tried to pull his hands free, but Ginny was holding them tightly.

"No, mum! I never have!" he protested. "I was the one who asked him to! I - I insisted that he did!"

Ginny stared at him for a long moment, making him fidget again. She finally exhaled and nodded with a tremulous smile.

"Alright. I believe you," she whispered and released his hands. She got up and went to sit beside James again and then looked at Harry.

"It's my turn," she said. Holding his gaze, she took a deep breath and started speaking.

It was James and Ginny's turn to blush this time, and Harry and Albus' turn to gape at the two of them when they learned what had happened on that fateful rainy afternoon last summer at the Leaky Cauldron, leading to other encounters that paralleled their own.

Harry couldn't help the strange sense of deja vu he felt at Ginny's explanation. When she finally finished listing her sessions with James, there was another heavy silence between the four of them until Harry got off the bed to crouch down before James. His eldest son stared back at him with eyes so like Ginny's, filled with the same fear, guilt and wariness.

"James, I want you to answer me honestly," Harry told him. "Do you regret giving your innocence to your mother? Do you regret having sex with her?"

Harry was quite sure of the answer he would get, judging from the way James was leaning against Ginny, but he still wanted to ask. James shook his head at once.

"Not in the least, dad," he replied steadily. "I wanted it very much and I... I begged her to - to let me."

He bit his lip, flushing even deeper as he glanced at Ginny before looking back at his father.

"Dad, I love mum, but I love you, too. And Al and Lily."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out, eyes closing briefly. Then he looked at James and nodded.

"I'm glad you do, son."

"Well, I love you too, James," Albus piped up with a shy smile. Merlin, knowing what his brother had done with their mother was _sooooo_ awkward! "You and dad and mum and Lily."

He smiled up at Harry and then turned to Ginny.

"Mum, I don't know how to say this. I know he's my dad, but I... well, I like what we do in bed," he confessed, cheeks going a vivid pink.

Harry's smile turned uneasy as he prayed Albus wouldn't disclose anymore. Then James cleared his throat.

"I, uh, like what mum and I do too. In bed, I mean," he offered awkwardly, cheeks flushing the same deep pink.

It was Ginny's turn to blush as her eyes met Harry's. They stared at one another, each trying to wrap their minds around what they had learned in the past hour.

How was it that they had managed to continue two additional relationships for so long without any of them suspecting anything?

Were they that good at subterfuge, or was it, as a Hogwarts professor had once told Harry a lifetime ago, nothing more than _sheer dumb luck?_

Finally, Harry cleared his throat.

"Ginny, I still love you," he said quietly. "I didn't - I swear, Al and I didn't do this because I stopped loving you or because you had done something wrong. I never meant... it just happened. I'm so sorry."

His words sounded horribly lame and cliched even to his ears, but they were true. He could see the accusations in her eyes that they both knew she couldn't say, not without having them backfire on her. Just like he couldn't say anything to her that wouldn't make him sound like a total hypocrite either.

Ginny gave a small nod.

"I never meant to do this with James either," she said, her voice trembling. "It just... happened to us as well. I'm sorry too, Harry, and I still love you."

They fell silent again.

What else was there to say in this bizarre situation?

When it wasn't one of them who had cheated, but both?

When it wasn't with a stranger, but with their own child?

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading. Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This concludes the 3rd story of my Potter Family series. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and thank you again to those who reviewed.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or slash and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"Ginny, I-"

"Harry, I-"

They both stopped when they realised they had spoken at the same time. Harry gestured for Ginny to go ahead and she nodded, raking back her long red hair with unsteady fingers.

"Look, we have a few things to decide right now," she began, glancing at James and Albus to include them before turning to Harry. "For one, can we... can we put this behind us?"

Harry nodded without hesitation. "I would like to."

"Wait a minute," James interjected, his gaze darting between his parents. "What do you mean by 'put this behind us'? I don't get to - to be with mum anymore?"

"And _I_ don't get to be with dad?" Albus chipped in, looking aggrieved.

Their parents stared at them and then at each other.

"Do you want to continue what you have with James?" Harry asked Ginny.

She glanced at James who nodded eagerly at her before looking back at Harry, blushing a bit.

"Actually, yes," she replied. "What about you and Al?"

Harry glanced at Albus who nodded frantically at him before turning back to Ginny, his cheeks feeling warm.

"Yes as well."

"But - but what about _us?_"

"Yes to that too," Harry replied with a decisive nod.

A wry smile pulled at Ginny's lips and she gave a helpless shrug.

"So what now?"

"Wait - why can't we just continue like before?" James wanted to know.

Both his parents sighed in unison as they turned to him.

"James, what you and your mum, and Al and I have done... well, you know it's wrong," Harry began.

"Not to mention you two are underage," Ginny added and swallowed, guilt showing in her eyes. "Very much so."

Harry reached for her hand and held it tightly across the narrow space between the two beds.

"But James and I are OK with it and you two never forced us," Albus protested, glancing at James as if trying to get his support.

"We also kept secrets from each other, love," Ginny continued, her voice trembling, "and we shouldn't have done that."

"No, we shouldn't," Harry agreed.

"But we _know_ each other's secrets now so it should be fine, right?" James had an expectant look on his face.

When his mother kept quiet, he turned to his father.

"It's _not_ fine, James," Harry replied, an edge to his voice. "Knowing doesn't make it right."

"If anyone else finds out," Ginny added, "then-"

"The shit's going to hit the fan," James and Albus completed in solemn tones, at the same time.

"James!"

"Al!"

Both boys pouted right on cue. Despite the dire situation, Harry found himself biting back a smile.

"What about that virginity detector, Harry?" Ginny asked. "James said Lily plans to ask George for another one tonight."

Harry sighed and nodded, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Al was going to tell you and anyone who asked that he, uh, experimented at school just before term ended," he disclosed and frowned in confusion when Ginny and James both smiled.

"I was going to tell anyone who asked that I experimented at school as well," James confessed in an offhanded tone, glancing at his mother.

The four of them stared at one another and then Albus blinked, James' eyebrows went up, Ginny smiled and Harry chuckled... and then suddenly, they were all laughing their heads off. It wasn't so much the irony of how alike their situations were, or what an anti-climax this felt after their initial fears of a much bigger explosion, as it was the simple release of the tension they were all under for the past hour.

It was quite a few minutes before their almost hysterical laughter died down, leaving behind four flushed faces, some sniffles on Ginny's part and a bit of hiccoughs on Albus'. Harry found himself staring at Ginny, treasuring her smile and how it lit up her wide brown eyes.

"I love you, Gin," he told her and he meant it. He truly meant it, perhaps more than he ever did.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied.

When she stood up, Harry did the same and they reached for each other. The kiss that followed was not surprisingly, bittersweet. It was also tender and strangely new. They thought they had known each other so well by now, but they hadn't. The knowledge that the other had made love to someone else was still a fresh and painful wound, but it was tempered with guilt that they too had done the same thing themselves.

The fact that their respective lovers had been one of their own children should have, by rights, made this a much worse situation than it was - how could it not be? - but it hadn't. Perhaps it was because they were both guilty of the same thing, or perhaps it was because James and Albus had made it clear it was fully consensual on their part, but whatever the reason, their sons' honest declarations had made all the difference in the world... not in a perfect world of course, and not for other families perhaps... but for them.

When the kiss ended, Harry and Ginny stared at each other with tear bright eyes.

"Forgive me?" Harry whispered.

"If you forgive me as well," Ginny whispered back. They smiled and exchanged another kiss before the sound of two throats clearing reminded them they weren't alone.

"Nice kiss, dad, mum," James began dryly, "but Lily is still going to ask Uncle George for another detector tonight."

"Right," Harry said and gave Ginny a sheepish smile as he sat down beside Albus again. "Got carried away for a moment there."

Smiling, Ginny sat down as well before addressing James.

"I suggest you and Al take Lily and go look for Uncle George and Uncle Ron as soon as we arrive at the Burrow tonight," she said. "Tell them your stories and make them promise not to let anyone else know, not even us."

She raised her eyebrows at Harry who nodded in agreement. "Yes. We have no choice now."

James nodded, wide eyed at the fact that he had his parents' permission to tell his uncles and sister a story.

"Alright," Albus said. "So we agree not to have anymore secrets between us and we agree on what to tell our uncles and Lily. Now we need to-"

"But what do we do about us?" James interrupted him. "I don't want to stop..." he trailed off and turned pink when his parents gave him a pointed look, Albus following up with an exegerated sigh.

"I was coming to that," Albus told him. He looked at his parents, his green eyes worried once more. "Dad? Mum?"

Ginny turned to Harry as well, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath and released it.

"No more secrets between us, right?" he asked even though it was more a statement than a question.

"No more," Ginny agreed fervently.

"In that case, are you all ready to hear my suggestion?" Harry waited until they all nodded before taking another deep breath. What he had thought of was a crazy idea, but...

"Right. From now on, I think it would be best if Albus and I, and you, Ginny, and James, are intimate only in the other two persons' presence."

As he had expected, they all gaped at him.

"Harry!" Ginny sounded scandalised.

"Dad!" James sounded just as shocked.

"Are you suggesting a-a foursome?" Albus asked, his forehead wrinkling again.

Harry shook his head at once. "No! No. But no more secrets, remember? So that means I can only make love with you, Al, when your mum and James are in the same room with us. It will be the same with them."

The two boys exchanged horrified looks before turning back to their father in dismay.

"But dad, I don't want mum or James to see us... you know..." Albus said in an agonised whisper.

"Well, I don't want want you or dad to see mum and me either," James replied shortly, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry ignored them. "What do you think, Gin?"

Both boys swung to their mother, cheeks pink and eyes pleading. She looked back at them, at Al whose green eyes were huge and then at James who was shaking his head imperceptibly, and then she turned to Harry.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," she said and smiled, ignoring their sons' loud groans.

"So, Al and I get to see you two having sex as well?" James asked grumpily, arms still folded across his chest. It was a rhetorical question; he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to _that_.

Harry grinned at him and shook his head.

"Nope. That remains as it has for the past sixteen years or so. Private."

"And we _don't_ have sex," Ginny added in a prim voice. "We make love."

"So do we!" James argued.

"It's not fair!" Albus remarked at the same time.

"Why do you said that, Al? Do you _want _to see us in bed?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Albus squirmed as the three of them stared at him.

"No, of course not!" he replied indignantly. "It just doesn't seem fair, that's all!"

Harry chuckled and pulled him closer to his side.

"That's life, Al," he said.

"So... when is the next time we, uhm, get together?" James asked.

"When Lily isn't at home," Ginny stated firmly and Harry nodded.

"That's easy," Albus commented. "Lily said she wanted to learn swimming with Rose and Hugo this summer. Right, James?"

"Yeah, I remember them talking about it on the train ride home!" James exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

"And I remember you said you were going to join them," Albus teased.

"I was," James replied with an overly casual shrug, "if I had nothing else better to do." He grinned back at Al.

"And now you do?" Ginny prompted in a dry tone.

"Hell, yeah!" James flashed her a rakish grin, but his parents weren't amused.

"James Sirius Potter, no swearing!" Harry said sternly.

"Sorry, dad," James apologised quickly. "So - when can we get together?"

Harry shot an amused glance at Ginny who shook her head, both of them used to their eldest son's impatience.

"When Lily starts her swimming lessons with her cousins," Ginny answered, holding up a hand when James jumped to his feet. "Hold on, young man. You're not going to rush your sister on this."

She waited until he had reluctantly sat down again before clearing her throat.

"Which is this Wednesday," she disclosed and smiled when three pairs of eyes widened at her. "Wednesday and Saturday afternoons for the next four weeks."

For a moment, no one seemed to even breathe and then Harry leaned forward, green eyes gleaming behind his glasses. "So Lily won't be at home in the afternoons twice a week?"

"No, she won't," Ginny confirmed, her smile widening, "starting this Wednesday."

Three pairs of eyes exchanged hopeful looks.

"Three more days," Albus breathed.

"Before we get together," James added in that same hushed tone.

"Gin?" Harry's voice was quiet, but his eyes no less intense as he stared at her.

Ginny looked at each of them in turn and then she started laughing, she couldn't help it. "Yes!"

James gave a loud whoop of excitement and Albus cheered. Harry leaned forward to press a swift kiss to Ginny's lips before grinning at the boys.

"This Wednesday afternoon then," he announced.

- The End -

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
